A Potter Or A Snape
by Bloody Serpent
Summary: Lily doesn't know who Harry's father is, James or Severus. She doesn't want to tell anyone so she'll have to wait. Harry's older brother, Zack, is TBWL. The Beginning
1. Prologue And Chapter 1

**Title: A Potter Or A Snape**

**Rate: M**

**Pairings: **

**James/Lily **May Turn to **Severus/Lily**

**Sirius/Remus**

_Not Sure about anyone else yet_

**Summary:** Lily doesn't know who Harry's father is, James or Severus. She'll have to wait to find out when Harry is born. Harry's older brother, Zack, is TBWL. The Beginning

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

* * *

**

**Prologue: Zack James Potter**

(A.N. - I know that's Harry's middle name but for my story its Zack's since he is the first born.)

James and Lily were watching their baby boy sleep. Lily had just given birth to him five hours ago. She wasn't in labor for too long. He was out quick. Zack James Potter, Looked just like his father but his hair was a light brown.

Sirius, Zack's godfather, loved him. Sirius and Remus were over most of the time. Peter didn't come around that often.

James would spend hours playing with Zack. Lily was so happy. Her life was perfect. She had a husband that loved her and she loved him, a perfect son, and all her friends.

* * *

**Chapter One: Love And A Surprise **

It was October 16th. Her son, Zack, was two and a half months old. Lily was grading papers trying to get some of her work done before bed. She had got the position as charms professor at Hogwarts during the summer before Zack was born. James and Zack were staying with her at Hogwarts but once in a while they would go back home for a few days then came back not wanting to leave Lily alone too long.

James and Zack had left a few hours ago. It was Friday night and getting late. She put everything away for tomorrow and walked to her room.

* * *

A few hours later Lily was having a hard time sleeping. She got up for a walk hoping it would help her sleep when she got back. 

As she was walking down in the dungeons she ran into Severus Snape. He helped her back up onto her feet. "Sorry Severus, I didn't see you there." Severus didn't say a word. He just stood there staring at her. "Well, I'll be on my way now." But before she could leave Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him until their lips met.

Lily was shocked. She didn't know what to do at first. She just stood there stiff. She couldn't think. Her brain started work again and she tried pushing him away but he was to strong. After a while she stopped struggling and kissed him back. Their kiss got more stronger, deeper, and passionate.

She didn't even relies that Severus was leading her to his room. She didn't even know they were moving. She was too into the kiss.

Severus had always loved Lily and with Potter gone he could have her, even if its just for one night. He laid her down on the bed and attacked her lips again. A moan came from Lily. "Do you want this Lily? We can stop now and Forget this ever happened." Severus was hoping she would stay.

Lily didn't speak right away, she had to think. "Yes… I want this Severus." He smiled and wasted no time. He kissed her hard. Slowly he began to remove her clothes. He wanted this to last. Lily did the same to him. They just stared at each other for a while then began to kiss again. That night they both made love not thinking about the consequences'.

* * *

Lily woke up early. The sun was just rising. Something didn't seem right. She opened her eyes. This wasn't her room. She looked over at Severus. Memories of last nights activity came back to her. 

She slowly got off the bed, not wanting to wake him up, got dressed, then went to his desk to write a note. She left right after and headed toward her room.

* * *

Severus woke up feeling relaxed and happy. It was a Saturday but that's not what made him relaxed and happy, it was the memories of last nigh with Lily, the woman he loved but could never have because she was married to that damn Potter. 

He sat up and looked around. Just as he thought, Lily was gone but there was a note handing on his door.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave. I know you love me and I want you to know that I love you too but I'm married to James and we love each other. We shouldn't have done what we did last night. But I don't regret it. Just please don't tell anyone. Leave it between us. I love you Severus and I always will._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus understood, it made him sad knowing that she did love him and they could never be together. Well, unless she left James. He would never tell anyone what happened. He loved her more than anything in the world.

Severus spent the day as normal. He graded papers, read, made potions, and ate his meals. Still he was thinking about Lily.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Lily woke up feeling sick. She ran to the bath room and empted her stomach into the tolet. This had been going on for a week and a half now. She was getting worried.

"Lily I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey." James was just as worried but they both had their suspicions.

"I will, after breakfast." James nodded and left to bed again. Lily got off the floor and got ready for the day. She had classes to teach.

* * *

After breakfast Lily made her way down to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had only taken a few minutes to check Lily. Pomfrey had a smile on her face. "Well, what's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing to worry about Lily, you are perfectly fine. You're pregnant Lily." Lily smiled at the news Madam Pomfrey gave her.

"That's wonderful. James will be so happy." Then she remembered Severus and that night. What was she going to do? What if the child was Severus' and not James'. She couldn't tell anyone. She would have to wait for her baby to be born. She just prayed it was James' baby.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Will be about Lily's pregnancy and Harry's birth. You will find out who his father is as well._ **

* * *

**

**Ok, I hope you like it. It will get better. Please Review.**

**Also those who have read my other story, I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Father Of The Baby

**Title: A Potter Or A Snape**

**Rate: M**

**Pairings: **

**James/Lily** May Turn to** Severus/Lily**

**Sirius/Remus**

Not Sure about anyone else yet

**Summary:** Lily doesn't know who Harry's father is, James or Severus. She'll have to wait to find out when Harry is born. Harry's older brother, Zack, is TBWL. The Beginning

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.**

**Ok here is chapter 2. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Father Of The Baby**

That afternoon Lily waited for James to return from Diagon Alley with Zack. She was scared, would James be excited? What if the baby was Severus'? What would James think, say, do? Would he leave her? Would he make her get rid of her baby? So many things were going through her head. "Lily, we're back." Yelled James

"Did you two have a nice time?"

"Yes! I think little Zack is going to be the best Quidditch player like his dad. Aren't you little guy?" Baby Zack just giggled at his father.

"Well I have some new."

"Oh! By the way what did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Pomfrey did a check and well, I'm pregnant." Lily said with not much excitement but James didn't notice.

"That's great." James was so happy and excited he hugged Lily. "Another baby, we need to get everything ready. Zack, guess what little guy, you're going to be a big brother." Zack just looked at him with a confused look. "I'm going to go tell Sirius and Remus oh, and Peter. You go have some rest, you don't look well. I'll get you something to eat. Come on Zack time for bed. With that James was gone.

"Well that went better then I expected. But will he be this happy when you are born little one. Well, lets get some rest."

* * *

**Month 3**

Lily had just got back from her check up. Everything was fine. She was having a good day. She didn't have a lot of work, her morning sickness was getting less, and she had the rest of the Saturday to spend with her family or sleep. "Hey you two, what are you doing? James, don't be teaching our son anything you and your friends had done. He's only a baby, not even a year old."

"Don't worry dear we're not doing anything that will get us in trouble."

"Well that makes me feel better." Lily said sarcastically

"So how are you and the little one?"

"Fine, just tired. I need some rest. I'll be out in few hours." She walked into the bedroom and dropped to the bed falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She spent the rest of the day with her family after her nap. They went shopping for some new things for the baby.

* * *

**Month 5**

"So, do you know the gender of the baby yet?" Lily Asked Madam Pomfrey

"Of course, just a minute." It only took her a few minutes. "Congratulations, you are having another boy. I'm sure James will be happy. Well, we're done here. Go tell James the good news."

"Have a good day Poppy."

* * *

On the way to her room she past by Severus. He looked at her with longing and Love. "Oh! Hey Severus! How have you been?" 

"Fine as I'll ever be. Potter must be happy for his second child?" Oh, how Severus wished he could have a children. Of course he would never tell anyone. He would most likely live alone for the rest of his life.

"Yes, well I should go. James is wait for me. Bye!" She was panicked. She thought he would ask if the baby was his. 'That was close. I wouldn't know how to answer him if he asked.'

* * *

'Lily, my love, is the child mine or James? If the child is mine would you leave James and marry me, be with me, love me or would you even tell me.' Severus always wanted a family but with Voldemort out there still he didn't want to put them in danger.

* * *

**Month 7**

There was just a month of school left. Lily really needed a break. It was getting harder to walk all over the place. She had to have James help her. She hadn't really talked to Severus in two months. He would look at her once in a while. James hadn't noticed the weird behavior between the two. He was too excited. School was ending which meant more time with Lily. He was looking forward to it.

Zack was 10 months now and was a very hyper baby. He was so much like James. He did spend most of his time with James. 'When he's older the two of them are going to drive me crazy. I just hope you are not so hyper little one.'

James and Lily had finally decided on a name for the baby boy on the way, Harry Evan Potter. But Lily had a secret name for her baby if Severus was the father, Harry Ander Evan Snape. How she hoped she would not have to use that name. Who knew what would happen if James found out.

She was getting more nerves as the day, weeks and months passed by. Her baby would be here soon. James had finished the baby's room at Potter Manor. Severus had left a stuffed snake in her office for the baby with a letter.

_Lily,_

_I hope everything is fine. I got this for the baby. Lily, I need to know if it is my baby. If it is mine, I don't want you to think I won't love him. Yes, I have been suspicious about who the father is. I know you must want James to be the father. I hope you don't get mad but I hope the baby is mine. I have always loved you Lily and I've wanted a family of my own for a long time. Please, I ask but one thing, if it is my child I beg you let me be a part of his life. That's all I ask._

_Love, _

_Severus_

Lily had tears running down her cheeks. She would have to think about Severus' request. She was just going to put charms on her baby to make him look like James a bit but with this letter Lily was having second thoughts.

* * *

**Month 9**

Lily couldn't take much more. She was home but she just felt really uncomfortable. James wouldn't let her do anything. It was driving her crazy. Zack was giving her a headache from all his screaming. He just made too much noise. It was like he was doing it on purpose just to annoy Lily. And on top of that baby Harry was a week late. He didn't want to come out. Lily needed out of the house.

She had decided she would wait to see how James would react when Harry was born before she would tell Severus, if it was his baby. If it was James' baby she wouldn't have any problems.

For the next school year Lily and James had decided they would live at home instead of Hogwarts. Lily would be at Hogwarts for classes and whatever else she needed to be there for but her room was too small for all four of them. Besides, she was planning on having more kids. She did want a daughter still.

* * *

It was another week before Lily went into labor. It had been 13 hours now and still no baby. She was so tires, but the pain was keeping her awake. 

Four more hours past by before she was fully dilated. Screams could be heard through out the whole house. Finally her baby was out. The medi-witch handed Lily her baby boy. James was so happy. Lily took a better look at her son. He had her green eyes and her nose but he had Severus' hair, pale complexion, and some of his facial features.

She looked up at James, he didn't seem to notice that his son looked nothing like him. Well now she had her answer, she had given birth to Severus' son, and James didn't notice a thing. She knew what she had to do. She was going to let James believe Harry was his son. She just had to make sure Severus never saw him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Voldemort attacks the Potters and Zack is named the boy who lived.

* * *

**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please Review! I will try not to take long for the next chapter. If you like Inuyasha stories then please, if you haven't already read it, read my story. It's under a different name (Serpent Rose).**

**-**_In A Little While (2 Chapters)

* * *

_

**gryfinndorseeker452** (I will think about making it Harry/Draco)


End file.
